


You will die from my hand

by Jaffeno



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffeno/pseuds/Jaffeno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Утро встречает его яркими солнечными лучами, бьющими прямо в глаза, и полным такой же слепящей ненависти взглядом юного Макиавелли, сидящего в изножье кровати и внимательно разглядывающего “гостя” его маэстро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will die from my hand

– Серьезно, да Винчи, в этом и был твой план? Заговорить противника до смерти? - насмешливо фыркает Риарио, однако, оставаясь настороже.

Про себя гонфалоньер проклинает собственное везение – надо же было, следя за художником, угодить в подобную передрягу. И болтливость маэстро, когда тот, наконец, заканчивает свою витиеватую и заплетающуюся речь, вкратце сводящуюся к восхвалению их двоих, как лучших фехтовальщиков Рима и Флоренции, и угрозе наслать на нападавших кару небесную, в лице папского племянника, стоящего сейчас рядом, если жаждущие денег ублюдки не уберутся. Ответом ему служит гробовое молчание окруживших их головорезов – кредиторов, поправляет себя всё так же мысленно граф – и тихое сопение самого Леонардо, вполне похожее на обиженное.

– В прошлые семь раз мне почти удавалось это сделать. Вероятно, им не нравишься ты, – пожимает плечом художник, при этом нервно дергая головой. – Или твой нос.

Ловкие пальцы маэстро беспокойно подрагивают – Риарио замечает это боковым зрением – вероятно флорентиец просчитывает все возможные варианты исхода этой ситуации. Но и без его вычислений ясно, что шансы на благополучный исход крайне малы: да, у них на двоих большой опыт в сражениях, но оружие тут лишь только у графа, а противников около десятка и они не выглядят дружелюбными и готовыми отступиться – черт бы их побрал, этих тупиц, решивших именно сегодня стрясти с изобретателя свои кровные. Черт бы побрал самонадеянность самого Джироламо.

– И… вы, граф, всегда можете уйти, – чуть помедлив, продолжает да Винчи. – В конце концов, это не ваши проблемы.

Граф гадливо улыбается, встретившись с одним из грабителей взглядом, выражая всё свое презрение к подобному отребью, бросает через плечо быстрый оценивающий взгляд на Леонардо и делает шаг к нему. – Ты умрешь не сегодня, artista. Не тогда, когда ты мертвецки пьян, и не от рук неотесанных чурбанов – я предпочту лично вонзить в тебя меч.

– О, это звучит как крайне непристойное предложение. Разве твоя церковь разрешает подоб?...

– Просто заткнись! – не выдержав, рявкает Риарио, обрывая флорентийца на полуслове и прокручивает кинжал в руке, перехватывая его обратным хватом, пока они, ставшие вдруг союзниками, неторопливо, спина к спине, поворачиваются по часовой стрелке.

И тут же на мгновение ощущает чужую горячую ладонь на своем бедре, резким движением вытягивающую клинок из ножен, а затем мужчина слышит за спиной торжествующий смех изобретателя и свист рассекаемого сталью воздуха…

Много позже маэстро лично втаскивает на себе полуоглушенного гонфалоньера, которому изрядно досталось в драке, тогда как на художнике не единой царапины, в свое жилище – и помогает ему подняться по лестнице. Граф вопросительно приподнимает бровь, когда да Винчи толкает его на собственную постель, но располагается на ней, пока хозяин дома копошиться у многочисленных полок, что целиком скрывают собой стену. Возвращается он с парой склянок и неглубокой миской, полной отвратно пахнущего зелья, которое он тут же насильно вливает в слабо сопротивляющегося Риарио. А затем начинается экзекуция.

Ничуть не церемонясь, Леонардо пробегает пальцами по бокам и груди своего неожиданного союзника, отмечая про себя все грядущие синяки на этом теле; обнаружив поврежденное ребро и вызвав этим судорожный вздох боли у сидящего перед ним мужчины, флорентиец качает головой и собирается отойти, когда его останавливает тихий смешок графа.

– Похвальное человеколюбие, мастер. И это несмотря на то, что я сделал с твоим драгоценным учеником… – пожалуй, ему не стоило бы этого говорить: удар в скулу приходиться неожиданно и гонфалоньер не успевает уклониться. А в следующую секунду сильные пальцы да Винчи стискивают его горло, заставляя замереть и тщетно пытаться унять боль в рассеченной скуле покоем.

– Это за Нико. И если ты не закроешь свой рот, то я сломаю тебе еще пару ребер и вышвырну на улицу, – произносит Леонардо пугающе глухим и ровным голосом, словно говорит не он, а один из его оживших дьявольских механизмов, и это пугает даже больше, чем сила, с которой изобретатель предупреждающе стискивает плечо графа, стоит тому попытаться ответить, и Риарио в кои–то веки послушно прикусывает свой ядовитый язык.

Маэстро зол, очень зол – это видно по его подрагивающим пальцам, стиснутым зубам и тому, как раздуваются его ноздри; и папскому племяннику остается молчать, внимательно следя за действиями художника, тугой повязкой стягивающего его грудь, и стараться не дергаться от резких, ничуть не щадящих прикосновений маэстро, наносящих мазь на его лицо. Но постепенно боль притупляется и Джироламо проваливается в объятия Морфея, успевая лишь укорить себя в том, что он слишком доверился своему врагу…

Утро встречает его яркими солнечными лучами, бьющими прямо в глаза, и полным такой же слепящей ненависти взглядом юного Макиавелли, сидящего в изножье кровати и внимательно разглядывающего “гостя” его маэстро. Мальчишка едва заметно вздрагивает, замечая пробуждение ненавистно им римского ублюдка, и инстинктивно тянется к поясу, за кинжалом, но его останавливает уставший голос Леонардо, поднявшегося по лестнице

– Не бойся, Нико. Думаю, это не последний раз, когда ты видишь графа в подобном... виде, – Риарио подслеповато щуриться, но тени слишком надежно скрывают улыбку на лице художника.


End file.
